Little Wolf
by 43501
Summary: A short, sweet and simple oneshot that takes place in Kakariko Inn. Midna has developed feelings for Link... and she isn't too proud of it. One-sided Link/Midna.


**Little Wolf**

**---------**

**PLEASE READ FEW AFORENOTES:**

**1) Proud to be the first Link/Midna on here!**

2) In the story, I depict Link's shadow (where Midna stays while he is in the light world) as almost a dimension of its own. Think of it as a pitch black place, but possible to see out of. Use your imagination.

3) Safe to read on if you're up to the Lakebed Temple or further, even so, there is one minor spoiler. If you want it spoiled to read on, then read on, if you don't want it spoiled, CLOSE THIS PAGE NOW.

Spoiler: Midna has another form. What it is, why and how are now the surprises. Congratulations you may now read on.

---------

_Takes place in Kakariko Inn, nighttime, once the Zora Prince has been brought into town._

---------

It was quiet. A pleasant change from the ruckus caused by the trip here, Midna thought to herself.

Outside of the inn, dust swirled through the small, barren settlement of Kakariko Village, riding upon the breath of the wind. A stupendous full moon was present in the sky above, and was the sole reason why they were able to bring the young Zora Prince here, for if it were not a full moon, there would have not been enough light to ride by.

Nevertheless, the challenge of the journey didn't seem to phase Link, very little ever did.

Dismissing these random thoughts from her head, within Link's shadow where she resided, Midna placed a single hand behind her neck, arching against the pain.

_Again, _she thought to herself in annoyance, _he did it again. Stupid wolf. _

She was referring to earlier on in the day when they had been travelling the province in search for the tears of light, and Link had been dashing across the lands the whole way. Doubled with the weight of her crown, it didn't sit well with her neck. She'd been in this form such a long time, but she still couldn't get used to bearing the weight of that crown. For that reason, she was thankful she had the ability to float.

Midna gently rubbed the back of her neck in attempt to ease the pain, opening her pinkish-red eyes. Something had caught her attention from outside.

Out of sight from the rest of the group who were trying to nurse the young Zora boy back to health, Link sat beside Ilia. They had been talking quietly for a while now, but the tone of the conversation had changed.

"Do you remember anything about your past? Anything at all?" Link asked her gently.

She shook her head slowly, bright eyes widened and stared back at him. "No, nothing..."

"Not even your name?"

"Not even." She admitted, idly twining her fingers. Her sadness was evident -- she longed to remember her past.

Link fell into thoughtful silence for a moment, a thing he often did. "Your name.. is Ilia."

She returned the silence. "Ilia." She let the name roll on her tongue, familiarizing herself with it. She wasn't sure if it was her name or not, but there was something about it that felt familiar. "But how did you know that?"

"You used to know me." Link said simply.

"Really? I don't remember you... Did I see you in the streets of Hyrule Castle town?"

He bit down on his lip, shaking his head. "No, no you didn't. We grew up together, remember? Back in Ordon Village. That was our home."

Link looked over her, studying her facial expression. Her mouth was slightly open, a look of bewilderment filled her eyes. "I don't remember any of this. Why should I believe you? You could be lying, or mistaken..."

Link sighed heavily, defeated. Deep down he knew all he was doing was confusing her, not helping her get her memories back at all. He slumped over for a moment, hiding his face behind a curtain of golden locks.

"Look..." The brown-haired girl said comfortingly, "I'm not saying you're a liar. I just don't remember anything, I don't know what's true or not. For all I know, maybe we did know each other in the past."

Link raised his head and turned to look at her. In that brief moment, she saw his courageous, wild blue eyes were filled with a sadness... with a longing. A longing that she couldn't quite understand, and yet his presence comforted her.

"Yes. Maybe we did." Link said at last.

_Psh. _Midna thought to herself, smirking as she observed the situation with bottled fury from within the shadow. _Silly boy. She doesn't remember you now and probably never will. Give up._

"Ilia."

"Y-Yes?" She responded, still not used to her name.

Without warning, Link placed a hand on her knee, and leant in, catching her lower lip between his own in a simple, yet affectionate liplock. As soon as it had begun, it ended with Link pulling his head back, pausing for a moment. He was watching her expression in desperate hope that it had triggered some kind of feeling in her, and maybe even brought back some memories. But she just stared blankly back at him, not shocked, loving, confused, just... expressionless.

_... Huh. _Midna felt something inside her stir at the sight of it all, a feeling she had not entirely come to terms with. _What's this...? Why do I care? It was just a little kiss, nothing special. _She balled her hands into tight fists, mentally scolding herself at the very idea of it. It was preposterous.

The catty, mischievous, independent creature known as Midna had developed feelings for Link.

Without another word, Link stood up and walked away from her, over to a small room they had prepared for him. He stepped in, closing the door behind him.

As soon as he had shut the door, Midna seeped out of his shadow before him, hovering in the air. Her lips were not curled into a satisfactory grin, and her one revealed eye was glazed over slightly more than usual.

With his keen ability to pick up on minor details, Link eyed her for a moment. "Something wrong, Midna?"

"No, stupid." She said indignantly, folding her arms over her chest. "I just want you to get in bed, right now. I need that last Fused Shadow. We're heading off first thing tomorrow morning, at the crack of dawn. No sleeping in. I just came to remind you about that."

"Don't worry." Link assured her, sitting on the small bed and kicking off his boots. "I had just that in mind anyway."

"Oh." Midna retorted. "Well, just making sure."

"Don't worry Midna. We'll help each other, remember?" He said tiredly.

Ah, if only he knew how those words affected her.

Before she could respond, he slid under the bedsheets, nestling his head into the pillow tiredly, already beginning to drift into the pit of sleep.

"Yeah... Night then." She said absently, still wondering what had come over her. No response from Link told her he had already fallen fast asleep.

She watched him carefully. Indeed, the boy was beautiful. His golden blonde hair now carpeted the pillow, his body expanding and contracting rhythmically with his slow, deep breaths. Charming.

Briefly letting down her guard, Midna floated over to Link, tilting her head forward to delicately place a kiss on his cheek, although it was more symbolic than anything else -- in their current forms, she could not feel his cheek on her lips, and Link could not feel the kiss.

She hovered idly beside him, eyes firmly pinned on his beautiful face. Her expression was one she would never be seen wearing... It was an affectionate gaze.

Before long, she reverted to her old self, smiling mischievously once more and chuckling quietly to herself.

"Goodnight, my little wolf."

With that, she slithered back into the shadows once more, anticipating the stroke of dawn.

---------

**REVIEW ME GODDAMMIT. D:**


End file.
